User blog:Walrusandthecarpenter300/Sing and Dance with Barney (new version)
"Sing and Dance with Barney" would be a Barney Home Video celebrating Barney's 20th anniversary. Contents #Cast #Song List #Trivia Plot The kids get a mysterious invitation for a party and later find out it was from Barney. He plans a party for all of his friends. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to Grandpa's Farm. When they return, some of Barney's old friends: Tony, Kami , and Angela show up and recall some memories. Olivia, David and Nathan join them and the group goes camping at a pretend campsite. Coming back from that trip, Gianna and Mario arrive as a surprise for Barney. The last trip of the day is to Storybook Land, a magical place where fairy tales become reality (complete with a royal fairy tale castle). Back in the treehouse, Barney tells everyone (including the viewer) that they're special and they tell him the same and that he can count on them. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Melanie *Dylan *Mei *Olivia *David *Nathan *Kami (guest appearance) *Tony (guest appearance) *Angela (guest appearance) *Mario (guest appearance) *Gianna (guest appearance) Song ListEdit #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mister Sun #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Itsy Bitsy Spider #BINGO #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Growing #You Can Count on Me #My Family's Just Right for Me #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #The Clapping Song #A Camping We Will Go #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Me and My Teddy #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Knickerbocker #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Old King Cole #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Everyone is Special #You Can Count on Me (Reprise) #I Love You TriviaEdit *This video marks: **The final appearances of Tony, Kami, Angela, Mario and Gianna. **Another time where no one says goodbye in the end. **Another time Barney wasn't turning back into a doll. *With the exception of "You Can Count on Me", all of the songs in this video are either traditional children's songs or Barney songs from the first generation of Barney & Friends or a Barney song from the series of Barney and the Backyard Gang. *Jackson was considered to be in this video, but Daven Wilson couldn't make it at the time. *To date, this is one of the only three specials involving a cast reunion, the others being The Best of Barney and the original Sing and Dance with Barney. *Pictures from Here Kitty, Kitty!, A Picture of Friendship, Once Upon a Fairy Tale, Up, Down and Around!, and A Fountain of Fun are shown in Kami's photo album. *Some elements from the previous era can be seen, like the bench from the first season, and The Spinning Wheel from Once Upon a Time (video). *The forest set from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" was reused for the camping scenes. *After not being used for 5 years, Just Imagine returns in this video since Barney's Favorites Vol. 2. *Tony, Kami, Angela, Gianna and Mario made a few references in this video: **Mario recalled about when the park got a new fountain in A Fountain of Fun. **Kami recalled when she pretended to be a fish in Once Upon a Fairy Tale. **Angela shared her childhood experience with Olivia about when she met Cody the cat. **Gianna tells about the time when Barney played baseball with her and her friends in A Picture of Friendship. **Tony makes a kite shape with his hands at the end, a nod to Up, Down and Around!. *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. *When this video was re-released in 2000, it has different previews. *When this video was also re-released on March 9, 2004, it has different previews. *When this video was also re-released on June 16, 2009, It has different previews and includes a Bonus Music CD. *In international releases of this video, the Season 1-3 theme song and Season 4-6 format was still used. Category:Blog posts